Halconia
Halconia 'is a fictional place produced by GMA Network. History After Ravenum and his group were kicked out of Avila for not agreeing to have peace with humans, Ravenum created his own kingdom beneath the mountains called Halconia. After the last Mulawin War resulting to the death of Lord Ravenum of Halconia, the Ravenas fled to different parts of archipelago due to lack of stable leadership. The Hunyangos sought the remaining Ravenas due to the return of Gabriel, the remaining living son of Lord Ravenum after the death of Aguiluz. Despite Gabriel's good reign, the Ravenas turned their backs on him after Daragit offered a better refuge in Avila, where he became its monarch. Gabriel was betrayed by his queen, Rashana, after the latter discovered that Tagaktak is not her daughter, because she is a Mulawin. Rashana retained her status as queen even after Gabriel abandoned Halconia. Halconia became the refuge of Daragit and his Ravenas after their downfall at the hands of Almiro and Gabriel. Upon the return of Rafael, son of former King Rasmus of Halconia, he was immediately recognized as the new king by the Ravenas, with the assistance of his aunt Rashana, who acknowledged their kinship. After the deaths of the leaders Rashana, Rafael and most of the Ravenas, Halconia is now deserted kingdom as Uwak-ak and Siklab are the remaining Ravenas left. Laws and Beliefs Just like Humans, Ravenas has also laws and beliefs and they shall follow and believe on it. * A Ravena shall protect the nature. * A Ravena shall kill a Mulawin. * A Ravena shall not join forces with the Mulawins. Due to the reason when the Ravenas joined forces with the Mulawins, these beliefs were banished. Notable inhabitants * [[Ravenum|'Ravenum]]:' The founder and the first king of Halconia. * [[Rasmus|'Rasmus]]:' The next king of Halconia after Ravenum. * [[Vultra|'Vultra]]:' A Ravena and the first queen of Halconia. * [[Tuka|'Tuka]]:' A Ravena who later turned into the Mulawin's side. When Daragit reigns Avila, she later returned to the Ravena side. * [[Gabriel|'Gabriel]]:' The son of Ravenum and the next king of Halconia. * [[Rashana|'Rashana]]:' The sister of Rasmus and the next queen of Halconia after Vultra. * [[Siklab|'Siklab]]:' The son of Vultra and Daragit and the prince of Halconia. * [[Greco|'Greco]]:' A brave Ravena soldier. * [[Ribay|'Ribay]]:' A Ravena and an ally to Rashana. * 'Daragit: A Mulawin who traitored his blood relatives, the Mulawins. He is known as an ally to Siklab, which is actually revealed to be his son. Later, Daragit became a Ravena. * 'Tangos: '''A Mulawin who later joined the Ravena side. * 'Rafael: 'A Ravena who is the son of Rasmus and Savanna Montenegro. Trivia * Halconia is filmed and shot at Calinawan Cave on Tanza, Cavite. This is the same location that was filmed and shot as a setting of the kingdom of Hathoria in ''Encantadia 2005-2006 series. Gallery HalconiaPortrait.PNG|A portrait of Halconia. Category:Locations in Mulawin VS Ravena Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mulawin: The Movie